Not Again
by Pii
Summary: "They missed you," Haibara Ai said straightly to the now-is-high-school-detective. Shinichi went silent, and listened to the conversation Detective Boys had. Shinichi walked to his house, reaches for his bow-tie and walked to the phone… Sorry bad grammar!


_Ollo, I was bored yes… and write a random short DC one-shot. Sorry Danny Phantom readers~ again you need to get spammed XD_

_Justcan'thelptheangst. Write angsty stories…_

_And btw, I don't know how they call each other in Japanese so sorry if I made fault._

_And Idk who use Baka, Aho, or etc. so I'll just use 'silly' instead._

_Sorry bad grammar._

_Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho_

**Not Again**

Kudo Shinichi was back.

The Black Organization was finally taken care, the antidote has been created, and Shinichi was finally back.

Of course, Ran was very happy. And not to mention the Shinichi himself- he was extremely happy to be back to his own body. Shinichi has told Ran the truth- about his disappearance, and he was being Conan, everything. She forgave him after knowing that he was doing that to protect her. The two began dating not long after that.

'Conan' was taken and now is living with his parents.

As for Ai, she wanted to restart her childhood and decided to not taking the antidote.

Well, everything was getting back to normal now. Wait, normal? Oh, sure… normal. But the Detective Boys began to miss their friend. Without Conan, everything just wasn't the same… er, right?

"They missed you," Haibara Ai said straightly to the now-is-high-school-detective.

"What?" Kudo Shinichi asked her as if he hadn't heard that.

"I said, they missed you. The Detective Boys. Especially Ayumi. You never told them that 'Conan' is going to life with his parents. And you also never called them as Conan." Ai told him.

"It's not that-… anyway, they're-" Shinichi tried to explain, but Ai cut him off.

"You never care for them, don't you? They missed you as Conan, at least make a call to make them happier. After that, I don't care what you want to do. At least they're not going to be that sad,"

But suddenly Shinichi asked her, "Haibara, why you care for them? You're not a child and-"

"Silly, I am doing this because I am in their group… And I have decided to restart my childhood life, so I _am_ a child now."

Shinichi silent.

"…alright, it's up to you Mr. Detective, I'm going to 'play' with Detective Boys now," Ai walked out from Shinichi's house to Agasa's house (which is just next door) to meet her 'friends'. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko are already there. Shinichi just looked at them and listened.

"Hey Ai!" Ayumi greeted.

"What are you doing at Shinichi-niichan's house?"

Ai just smiled, "Nothing, I just asked him about a few things…"

Ayumi suddenly turning sad, "A…Ai, do you think... Conan still remembers us?"

"He never tells us that he's leaving!" Genta said.

"And he also never calls us!" Mitsuhiko added. "What kind of friend he is?"

"D…do you think he still care for us, Ai?... Why he hasn't call us?" Ayumi began to sob, she rubbed her eyes to erase her tears.

Shinichi stood. Silently. Listening…

"Ayumi-Chan," Mitsuhiko tried to cheer up Ayumi. "He made Ayumi cry!"

"Edogawa-kun still care for you guys, maybe he's just busy," Ai tried to lighten the mood.

"But, why he didn't tell us?" Ayumi cried again.

Meanwhile the three children were complaining about Conan's leave, Ai stared to the said person. _I told you so, silly_.

Shinichi still looking… listening…

"Why he hasn't call? It's been weeks…"

Shinichi looked away, entering his house silently. He reaches for his bow-tie- it hasn't been used after he changed back to Shinichi. Shinichi walked to the phone, pressing the number of Hakase's.

_Ring!_

…

"Why he-" Ayumi paused when Agasa-hakase called the Detective Boys. "Oi, Ayumi-chan! Mitsuhiko-kun! Genta-kun! Ai-kun!" The four children looked up to Agasa-hakase, who's holding a phone on his hand. "There's a call for you all!"

The four runs up, wondering who made the call. "Who was it, hakase?" Mitsuhiko asked. Agasa turned the loud speaker so everyone can hear.

"Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ai! Hi!" a cheerful voice greeted.

"Conan!" everyone shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry I just able to contact you guys today, since we've been busy with the moving- we're in America! I'm also sorry because I didn't tell you since it were too sudden!"

"America?" Genta asked. "Awesome! Conan-kun, you're lucky! Tell us how it's like!"

Mitsuhiko also asked, "Bring us souvenirs when you're come to Japan again!"

Ayumi cheered too, "I want dolls! And clothes! And-"

Genta cut in, "Food! Bring us foods from there!"

Mitsuhiko commented, "Genta-kun, everything you think is food,"

Shinichi- in the other line sweatdropped. "Hehehe, I will. But I don't know when I'll coming back. Maybe we won't re-"

Ayumi cut him, "It's okay Conan-kun! We'll be waiting for you, right guys?"

Mitsuhiko and Genta cheered, "Yeah!"

"But, I don't know when I'll be back- and maybe-"

Ayumi cut him again, "It's okay Conan, it's okay. I'll be patient until you back! I will wait for you,"

_Hey,… wait!_ Shinichi thought, he got a bad feeling about this… it's just… not right, he don't want her to continue her words. But Ayumi continued,

"No matter how long, no matter how far…"

_Hey, don't! Please don't!_

"You will come back for us, right?" Ayumi asked cheerfully.

Shinichi answered quietly, "uh,… yes, I will,"

"So, in that case…"

_No, please don't continue that…_

"I'll keep waiting for you!"

_I don't want to make another person waiting for me again…_

"And the day you're back…"

_Please, don't. Don't wait for me. I am a stupid, mystery loving-_

"You'll return to us, the Detective Boys again, right?" Ayumi grinned widely.

"Yeah! Conan! We'll wait for you!" Genta and Mitsuhiko cheered aloud.

Conan's voice went lower. "Okay, if it's like that… I don't know until when, but I will come back, so please…" Shinichi don't want- really don't want to say those words- but the situation forced him to say that. He tried to stop himself from saying those words… but he can't.

_Don't say those words, silly._

"…until that day come,"

_Silly…_

"Please,"

_Don't say that. Stop. Silly!_

"Wait for me,"

"We will!" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta cheered happily. Until Conan's back… the day when Conan's back… they'll keep waiting for him, and when that day come- they'll reunited as the Detective Boys again. Meanwhile, Ai just stared at the window next door- a high-school student who's phoning someone while holding a bow-tie.

…_.silly._

**DC DC DC DC DC**

_Woah. Short story. So the Detective Boys will wait, eh? Especially Ayumi. What'll happen next? Dundun, I don't know *shot* and I also don't know to make a sequel or not. Okay, off for now. Byes! *flees*_


End file.
